


for your reference

by castellowrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castellowrites/pseuds/castellowrites
Summary: Drunk editor seeks to inspire creativity and ideas in the reluctant author using any means necessary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ..... it's 12AM and i'm questioning my life choices  
>  why did i stay up to finish this lmao i have to reevaluate my priorities  
> anyways i'm so embarrassed and sleepy so i'm leaving this unbeta'd  
> thank you for clicking on this, i hope you enjoy~~ xoxo

 

 

The first things he catches are the nipples – hard pinkish mounds that just won’t seem to stop staring at him, as if taunting him to come _feel_ them with his palms fingers lips teeth tongue. Well-defined biceps and forearms, a trim torso adorned with a fine trail of dark hair leading down to a place Shiro is tempted to stick a censorship sign on.

He heaves a sigh, pulls his forelock back in exasperation. This is absolutely _not_ how he had expected his day to go.

“Why do we have to take a video of this?” Shiro sort of whimpers as he begins to collect the beer cans littered on the floor in an effort to avert his gaze from the naked man standing in the middle of his living room. This was a bad idea right from the start – he should’ve known not let Keith drink at all, despite the younger man’s claims about insobriety birthing creativity. “In fact, why do we even have to go to these lengths—”

“So that you can review it whenever you want, dumbass,” Keith says as he fumbles with the memory card and a Sony Handycam, alcohol heavy on his words and tongue and movements. Shiro suddenly fears leaving his camera in the hands of his very inebriated editor. “We can’t have you missing out on deadlines again because you suddenly can’t pull _bara_ out of your ass.”

“But I can’t possibly take _this kind_ of video of _you_ —”

Keith turns to look at him, looking genuinely offended. “Sensei, are you saying that _I’m_ not quality reference material?”

In his current state of intoxication, he’s become more transparent with unfiltered displays of emotion; a deep shade of red brought about by beer has painted his cheeks, his eyebrows are creased at the middle and he’s making this really adorable pout that renders Shiro helpless. _It’s not fair it’s not fair it’s not fair_

“No, that’s not what I meant at all –” Shiro puts his arms up in defense, flustered. “Keith, I’m lucky to have you as my editor, but I can’t possibly allow you to do this for my work.”

“Are you saying I’m not attractive enough to spark inspiration for your BL comic?”

“ _Keith_ —”

“I’m going to do _anything_ in my power – unless it’s something illegal, of course – to help Sensei get his work done before noon tomorrow,” Keith says, folding his arms over his chest in stark determination. “Boss’ orders.”

Shiro knows that look – there’s no way he can talk Keith out of this. Also, a really drunk and naked Keith is not someone he wants to be arguing with. He swallows, deep and slow. It’s going to be a long night.

Keith smirks, knows he’s victorious. “Start recording. And don’t stop until the end.”

 

 

 

 

Keith hasn’t the foggiest what went down last night, but his head sure feels like—

“Shit…” is the first thing he says, a hand flying up to cradle the base of his temple. Waking up with a screaming headache in what is obviously not his own bed is definitely a huge warning sign for an incoming shit day.

He cranes his head to have a look around. The apartment looks like something from a housing commercial – everything is sparkly clean, from the hardwood floor to the pearl white ceiling, from the kitchen’s ebony marble countertop to the walls of shelves filled with books that were meticulously arranged by color. The only thing seemingly out of place in this fortress of neatness and serenity is the owner himself – lying castrate on the carpeted floor he undoubtedly just vacuumed clean, clad only in his large light grey sweater, sweatpants and white cotton socks. Half of his face is a fertile flowerbed of stubble that Keith reckons is as old as the clothes he’s wearing.

Lying inches in front of this unreliable guy is a flash drive with a tiny stuffed bunny keychain. It’s supposed to be cute, but somehow it strikes him as a harbinger of an ominous message.

“Sensei…” Keith croaks, his voice gruff half from literally waking up and half from metaphorically waking up to a blinding state of sudden realization. “… How long have you been lying on the floor like that…?”

“… A while.” Shiro says to the carpet. “My legs kind of feel numb right now.”

“… Please get up,” Keith says, and as he moves to get up himself, he freezes when a metaphorical forked lightning rips through his ass. A sound like a dying feral cat escapes his lips.

“—!!!”

“Keith, don’t move just yet—” Shiro says, finally pushing himself off the floor.

Keith falls face first onto the sheets. Two things click right away: (1) He’s wearing a really big shirt that’s definitely not the one he wore to work yesterday, a white cotton top that smells of Shiro’s lavender fabric conditioner; and (2), there are bite marks and hickeys on Shiro’s neck that were definitely not there when he came to visit the day before.

“Oh my god,” he croaks, eyes wide in disbelief. “… Did _we_?”

Automatically, Shiro’s face turns a shade darker than Heinz ketchup. “… Yes…”

The pain in his head reflected tenfold in his ass – everything’s clicking, bringing him closer to the truth of the previous night. “How drunk was I?”

“On a scale of naked dancing in mismatched socks to worshipping and hugging overgrown grass in an abandoned lot, I’d say I wouldn’t let you near an innocent farm pig with a dildo-shaped buttplug in your hands,” Shiro says, face flushed but with the poise of an Imperial Japanese Army officer kneeling down and giving a report.

“That’s… a load of imagery…” Keith mutters, his eyes rolling back in his head. He makes a mental note to circumcise himself when he thinks about drinking more than a can of beer again. “ _Christ_ , my head feels like a rhinoceros and an elephant had wild anal sex in an old abandoned shack by a swamp with some creaky floorboards.”

Shiro almost chokes on air. “What?”

“I’m the floorboards.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through last night,” Shiro mutters apologetically, head hung low in embarrassment and remorse.

“It’s just work,” Keith says with nonchalance that he hopes is convincing. He’d rather not talk about _last night_ with his head still trying to piece itself back together.

“How bad is it?” Keith continues, his eyes on the tiny flash drive lying harmlessly on the floor.

Shiro swallows, following his line of sight. His face is burning.

“… It was… _really_ good.”

Keith’s skin fires up, as if all he needs to know is reflected in Shiro’s face.

“… So it’s _really_ _bad_.”

Shiro nods solemnly, his eyebrows creased in a dramatic show of finality. “This falls into the category of _Things-I-Will-Never-Show-My-Grandkids-and-My-Grandma_.”

So it’s official – Keith Kogane, an upright citizen in his early twenties, editor for the _Fantastique Noir_ adult graphic magazine under _Altea Erotic Publishing Inc_., has crossed the line with his former schoolmate and the respected graphic novel author Takashi Shirogane, in an attempt to spark inspiration for the sequel of his explicit homoerotic dystopian series.

There’s no going back on this one, and there’s definitely no way they’re not going to discuss this, but it’s almost time for Allura to tear them a new one and he still has some editing to do. He only hopes his brain can handle going through 60 pages of adult gay porn and making necessary corrections and improvements in under a couple of hours.

“Alright, so I take it that you finished the story?” Keith says, gently pushing himself off the sheets with his elbows.

“I’ve never had the urge to apologize to any god, but… yes, I worked all night on it. The video, the comic – everything’s in the drive,” Shiro nods slowly, eyes on the tiny device.

“Great,” Keith says, except everything is anything but great because his head is about to fall off. “Good work, Sensei. Now I’m going to need a laptop.”

“A-are you sure this is the work we want to submit?”

Keith arches an eyebrow in surprise and annoyance. It’s the hangover making him cranky, right before the possibility of Allura frying them alive. “What are you talking about? There’s not enough time to change our minds about this.”

Shiro swallows yet again. “I mean, are you really sure? You were pretty adamant about it when you were drunk, but now that you’ve sobered up, I need to have your full consent to publish this story with _you_ as the reference material.”

Keith sighs, exasperated. “Yes, Sensei, I’m totally in on this.”

“Also about letting me keep the video for future references – are you really sure about that?”

“If it keeps us from getting fired, _please_ , keep it,” Keith says, looking away as he feels his face heat up like an iron about Shiro keeping _that_ kind of thing in his archives. “Now, Sensei, can I please use a laptop?”

He’s still looking away so he doesn’t see Shiro awkwardly fidget with his sweatpants as he fights the reddish glow creeping up his neck cheeks and ears.

“… Let me fix you up with some banana shake while I’m at it.”

 

 

Shiro comes back with the laptop, leaves again to make the fruit drink and to cook up some breakfast.

The privacy is all Keith needs to fully concentrate on work; the privacy is what’s distracting him and tempting him to open the video file.

cassiopeia_keithref.mov

 _Cassiopeia_ – Shiro’s pseudonym under _Altea Erotica_ ’s adult mag had once fooled Keith into thinking he’d be working under a great woman whose hands are blessed with sketching majestic 2D penises, until he met the former captain of his elementary school soccer team who turned out to be a pathetic homebody who loved to cook and do chores when he’s not plotting for the next issue of his stories.

That same guy may also be the love of his life and the reason he started reading adult homoerotica – and now that he’s finally working under his most favored Sensei, he suddenly feels embarrassed remembering those few times he had sent fanmail about how “ _she_ ” had “ _helped him come into terms with himself and his sexuality_ ” and how he “ _misses the one guy who had the power to do things to his body_ ”.

Turns out all those heartfelt fan letters were all sent to Takashi fucking Shirogane himself.

Maybe he should’ve just quit after meeting Shiro again for the first time in years, and yet it was too late for him because he’s weak – no, Shiro makes him weak because he still has that power to do things to Keith’s body – and after that first time chasing the deadline together, he just knew it – Shiro is just helpless without him.

Last night seems to have proven it yet again – and because Keith himself was the one who instigated the immoral deeds that transpired, he has all the right to see the end product for himself, right? He shouldn’t feel so sinful clicking on that video, right?

The first thing he does is to squirm – next time he’s definitely going to check the speaker volume first. Now his head’s throbbing again and the urge to throw the laptop against the wall is strong.

He decides to skip the first few minutes because it’s just him crawling around naked in the living room looking for something to use as a dildo. Also, looking at his own butt being put on display is just plain embarrassing.

 

_Shiro: There’s… I, uh, I got some cucumbers in the fridge… in various sizes… wait, what am I saying…_

_Keith: Heck no, you’re going to eat that. Nutrition is important._

In the end it seems like he had settled for his own fingers, leaving the innocent fruits to live another day untainted.

 

_Keith: Are you getting this? Maybe you should zoom in right here—_

 

He’s spread out like an interactive exhibit on Shiro’s bed – this particular bed he’s on right now – because apparently the living room carpet is a bigger pain to clean and replace. The pillows are rearranged to support his back against the wall, Shiro seems to be filming opposite him on the floor.

Keith feels like melting from very belated second-hand embarrassment as he watches his own fingers travel along the length of his dripping erection, going as low as to knead on his perineum and always a breadth away from poking at his exposed asshole. The silence in the room only amplifies the really shameful noises escaping his mouth; erratic and raspy breathing, low and uninhibited moaning. He’s going slow, savoring every delicious sensation he brings to every nerve ending clustered around the sweet sensitive spots. His eyes are half-lidded with lust and are looking right past the camera to the person behind it—

More blood rises to his cheeks with the thought of Shiro witnessing all of _this_ , of Shiro watching him _back_.

 

_Keith: That’s it, Sensei, keep looking at me like that._

_Shiro: … L-like what?_

_Keith: Like… like you’re about to eat me up. Turns me on._

 

What expressions was Shiro making while filming this? Is it normal to feel maybe just a tad bit jealous at his own self for seeing that?

Video-Keith moves, brings a hand up to suck on his fingers. He’s taking the time to lubricate every digit before trailing back down to his chest to knead on an erect nipple, and even further down to pull on his leaking shaft. Trails of white drip down from the slit on top to line his balls, to stain the sheets. There’s a mischievous twinkle in his eye and Keith knows what he’s about to do next, knows where he’s about to place those fingers—

His hips arch up a few inches off the bed, meeting his fingers halfway – he lets out this utterly immoral sound that makes Keith cover his eyes in deep and profound mortification – through the slits between his fingers he watches, as Video-Keith massages the puckered skin of his cum-slick hole, tantalizing and not fully committing to finger-fuck himself. He rolls his hips, choosing to fuck the air instead, his lips licking on already glistening lips as he continues to watch Shiro looking at him—

 

_Keith: Hold on._

_Shiro: W-what is it?_

 

Keith can’t decide between thankful and disappointed that there’s a break before the climatic point, but at the moment he’s much more interested about the way Shiro’s voice sounded gruff in the video, as if his throat has gone dry.

On-screen, Keith suddenly pulls his fingers out, but not before making another erotic face, which immediately turns into that of genuine concern.

 

_Keith: Shiro, there’s something I gotta tell you, but I need you to promise not to panic or do anything stupid._

_Shiro: … W-what is it?_

_Keith: … There’s a snake in your pants._

 

Keith knows if he was having tea, he’d be spitting it or choking on it right now.

Video-Keith has left the bed and is crawling towards Shiro on the floor. Shiro is apparently squirming, because suddenly the video is all motion and it’s opening up a new hole in Keith’s brain.

 

_Shiro: H-hey!! Keith, stop, n-not there…!_

_Keith: Stop moving, you big oaf! Lucky for you, I lived in the desert awhile back, and I know how to handle more than a few snakes._

 

The video seems lost – the visuals aren’t swimming anymore, but there’s nothing to look at but a 85-degree angle of the floor and the dresser. He can only guess – most likely he has pushed a panicky Shiro down and freed his pants.

 

_Keith: …_

_Keith: Good news, it’s not a snake._

_Shiro:_ Obviously _._

_Keith: More good news; you have a fully functioning penis._

_Shiro: Great. Now please… —!!_

 

Suddenly he’s gasping, moaning – _Shiro is fucking moaning_ – and Keith is about to hurl the laptop into a furnace because why isn’t the screen moving from the view of the floor at all, why does Shiro have to be such a shitty cameraman—

More than anything he’s seen or heard within the past ten minutes, listening to the loud wet noises of tongue and mouth working on his sex, of Shiro’s throaty gasps and deep low moans, is by far the most sinful thing – Keith is about to lose it when he realizes: _He_ made Shiro this way. _He_ did things to Shiro’s body.

 

_Keith: Wow, that was a quick one._

_Shiro: …_

_Keith: Sensei, your cum on my face – it’s really warm._

_Shiro: … Oh my god, Keith—_

_Keith: Did you get all that on—hey! Bring the camera back here, damn it—_

 

Finally the camera moves back to where it should be, and the scene that unfolds on screen knocks all the breath out of Keith’s body.

It’s Shiro’s delicious white pearls splattered all over his face; long strokes across his cheeks, on his nose, dribbling in thick glistening threads down his lips and chin. In his cum-coated hands is a massive fully erect man meat that he swears was made solely to rip assholes, ejaculation and saliva fresh along its engorged frame making it look like a totem of pleasure and sin.

Video-Keith’s eyebrows are furrowed in the middle in annoyance, but the glint in his eyes are spelling something else out.

 

_Keith: Sensei… Now we’re gonna have to do that again._

 

“Keith?” Shiro pokes his head in through the door, letting the smell of honey and pancakes on a tray waft into the room. “Sorry it took a little long—”

He freezes, a foot in the room, as the video plays in the background and sets the awkwardness level at a new high. Neither of them make a move to speak at all, and the silence drags on to fill the room with incoherent noises of shame and sin.

On the bed, Keith wishes his hangover would split his head open and end him right there to spare him of the shameful few seconds that follow. Another part of him is confused about being angry or not about not getting past the foreplay part of the video before getting caught.

 

_Shiro: Oh god, Keith… I… I’m almost there—_

_Keith: Then Sensei, this time—on my chest—_

 

Distantly, Keith can hear himself internally combust.

Since when has his life turned into a BL manga?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the snake discourse - my pride and joy ;;;;;  
> im sorry, the idea was really funny in my head im a big loser lmao
> 
> thanks for reading until the end! kudos/&/comments are love <3 <3


End file.
